Hal and the other ring
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: Hal finally is not only given a ring but gives one as well
1. Chapter 1

Green Lantern and the other ring

Hal Jordan was by his plane at Ferri aircraft and Carol Ferris came outside to see if he was alright. This was after what was called the Darkesy night and the Brightest Day. After the so called War of the Green lanterns. She and Hal had gone through so much. After what Hal had gone through with her and with the Lanterns"Are you okay Hal?"

"Carol you and I have been through so much. There is something I wanted to do for a long while but the other job has always seemed to get in the way. Maybe even with my history. I was a littler scared to do it." said Hal.

"Hal what are you doing?" As he looks like he is going to sit down. Then Carol realizes what is going on.

"Oh my stars Hal you are not. Seroiusly you are not?

"Will you be my wife?" asked the man in front of her.

"Who is asking?" was the lady's responces.

"What do you mean by that? Asked the man without fear.

"Is Hal Jordan asking Carol Ferris or is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 asking Star Saphaire?" was her reply.

"Is it that impoetant to you?"

"For the Star Sapphire the one when Carol Ferris is in control no. For Carol Ferris head of Ferris aircraft yes" answered Carol

"Carol Christine Ferris will you do the honor in marrying Harold Martin Jordan"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Hal Jordan. You do understand why I asked who was asking?" Carol said.

"Yes I do"

Gathet suddenly appears. "Are you sure this is what you want Green Lantern of Sector 2814.1?"

"zMore then anything else in the world" answered Hal.

"Even with this woman being a member of the star sapaire Corp. Our former"

"Yes Gathet. I love her" Hal said.

Carol annoyed at Gathet says "And I love him. This will not get in the ways of either of us with the corps."

"Then there is only one thing left for me to do?"

"What is that?"

"To perform the ceromony myself" said Ganthet.


	2. Chapter 2

Having talked Ganthet out of performing the ceromoney. Carol insisted that the wedding take place on earth and the top Guardian of the Universe was not elielable to perform a ceromony here. The head of Ferris aircraft started calling oldest friends to tell them the exciting news.

It was when Carol was looking at herself with the Wedding dress on that Hal poped in to see how she was doing stating "With our history I do not think it will hurt to much to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. Especially since this is not the day of the big event. Now about this event you are having this afternoon"

"You do not have to worry Emerald Gladitor. I am not having a traidtional bachlorite party. Why would I when every evening I can come home to my own personal version of a greek or roman god" answered Carol.

"Thank you for the flatory. But then what are you and the girls going to do?" asked Hal

"I guess I have to be honest now. We are going to do what men truly fear. Talk about our boyfriends or husbands behind their back. By the way do you like the little pink bow I have on the back. I know it is the same color as Star Saphaire but I thought it was apporaerite that we have something of when I was thinking like that." Carol answered.

"I do not want that being or personalilty breaking through like Edward Hyde on our wedding day" Hal said.

"Oh silly that won't be happening. That personality is dead.' Carol said. the doorbell rings. 'That will be my guest now fly out of here Highball and if you want I do still have the star saphaire dress I can wear it on our honeymoon."

Hal goes out smiling and on his way out of Carol apartment he notices Lois Lane Iris Allen Vicki Vale Mera Curry and Dinah Lance all either at the door or getting off the elevator. "hello there ladies hope you hve a nice time with the next Mmrs. Jordan" said Hal.

"Mrs Ferris-Jordan." Carol called back.

As she entered the Coast City apartment Lois Lane-Kent said "Yeah what makes the men think that we 21st century women will not give up our names.

Carol answered "I don't know Lois. Vicki I am so glad you came. I'm so glad that Kyle woman didn't steal your invitation through the mail."

"Oh please I could skin that cat if I wanted to. Lets all take a seat and get down to business.' The ladies took their seats. 'First lets see the ring." Vicki said.

"And we do not mean that green and white thing that he wears all the time or that light purple thing that you have"


	3. Chapter 3

Carol showed her friends the diamond that Hal had given her.

"Wow! That is at least ten carrots" Iris said.

"Could be even twenty.' said Mera 'By the way what are we having for lunch today?"

"Well there is fish. But if you do not want to have that..." Carol started to say.

"Oh Carol we Atlantians like to eat fish. How do you think we eat under the water?" said Mera

Carol answered "You know I never thought about the diets of the people of Atlantis. Just never crossed my mind"

Dinah Lance said "Lets sit down and have some lunch"

The six women took their seats at a round table and it was Carol who asked "Let me ask you a question girls. Dinah I do not know if you can answer this question but to the others. Did you know right away that the "Superhero" that you were in love with was the guy who they thought we would not give a time of day to? For goodness sake three of the women sitting here are top notch reporters. Now Iris and Lois yes I include Vicki in that category even though she is just a photographer."

"That is suppose to be a complement right Carol?" asked Vicki.

"Yes that is suppose to be a complement" Lois answered before Carol could.

Iris then said "Anyway lets move on to the question that Carol posed to us? I for one never cared that this Flash was trying to flirt with me. I was always in love with Barry. Just thought he was just a little slow."

"Yeah its as if someone who controls our lives wrote it that way' Dinah said. 'but that is just crazy right?"

"I knew almost right away Bruce Wayne was Batman I just could never prove it until recent" Vicki said.

"Just be thankful that your guy was not trying to fool you with another type of voice a pair of glasses and him falling all over the place. But then again I played along. It went through my mind should I tell the world. Then I thought not only would he hate me but his life would be in danger. Carol what about you" Lois said.

Carol answered "Half of the time I thought it was no way possible. The other half of the time..."

Iris said laughingly "You were changed into Star Saphaire and you didn't care if it was Hal Jordan or Green Lantern you just wanted to marry and bed him"

Carol blushing said "You are so right. The guys never caught on. We knew it was them. But we wanted to tantalize them without them knowing. To good friends and a good marriage and to a great wedding night?What's more my Star Saphaire costume will get my man all readdy for that. Good thing I am not evil anymore while in that thing"

"Here here." all of her friends said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hal and the Other ring chapter 4

The guest were in place Carol's friends on the right and her brides maids with their pink or purple dreses. Hal's guest on the left with all of his guest wearing some kind of Green. Tommy Kalmaku of course was Hal JOrdan's best man and Hal's brother Jim and Jack were ushers. Jack was sorry that his only being the district attonery and not Mayor he could not preform the wedding ceremony being that their uncle was now dead. However a local justice of the peace was being used as with all their space travel it just seemed apporperaite not to use a religious leader. Carol while still in the hotel waiting room in her white dress with pink sash her a woman call out to her.

"Miss Ferris or Mrs Jordan there is something I need to go over with you before you walk down the ile" the woman voice said through the door.

Carol opened it up and said "Yes what is it? You!" The mysterious woman fought her way inside and the one time star saphaire emerged victoriusly in the white dress with a pink sash.

As Here comes the bride was played and Iris, Lois, Vicky and Mera made their way down the ile with their own signifigant others The Bride started walking down toward Hal Jordan. When she got to the end of the line she said said her vows and as Hal was about to say his another woman dressed in the original Star Saphaire costume yelled out "That is not Carol! I am Carol and I'm not going to let that Dela Pharon do what she tried to do so many years ago!"

Hal turned to his "bride" and said "No it can't be. She tried that what seemed like 50 years ago and vowed..."

Carol finished his answer as so tackled the woman claiming to be her to the floor "That she fell in love with you that day and when the Zammerons chose me as their queen instead of her she vowed revenge. I could't think of a better way myself. And ALL THOSE WITH SUPERPOWERS STAY BACK THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MISS FLOUSIE HERE. Do not make me put the purple rock to my head again. I promised myself that would happen at least until my wedding night!

Dela answered "Your strong lady but how do we not know you are Dela posing as Carol in disguise. As you said we both know Dela Pharon has passed herself off as Carol in the past."

"Listen to me you tramp. I have been in love with this guy since I was eight years old. The only thing spoting me from marrying when he first applied to my fathers company was that Dad wanted to retire and I had to prove to him I could be honest and run his company. I suffered through a battle with a cowgirl, Trips into Jekel and Hyde Land thank to this stone. The Blackest of Nights and the not so Brightest of Days. Went insane and created a man that turned out to be a Predator just because Hal was gone so long saving the universe! And of all the things that could happen in the world today you will not take away my getting married to the bet friend a girl could ever have in the opposite sex!Carol Screamed.

"Fine I leave him to you. Just remember you are not the only one in love with this man" Dela says then evapporates.

"Now that we got rid of the hard things Hal. Why don't you say we get married. Even if I am in this uniform."

"Ladies and gentlemen The Present Miss Ferris asked me to marry her. Let have this wedding blast off." Hal sai followed by 'I do's from the bride and groom.


End file.
